Nature Spirit
Nature Spirit is a quest where you must restore the Nature Grotto deep in Mort Myre Swamp to its previous glory. Official description Walkthrough (For making the Silver sickle if not bought). (Or a couple of prayer potions to restore Prayer Points). |items = *A Silver sickle (Can be made from a Silver bar and a Sickle mould, but much cheaper to buy from the Grand Exchange). *A Ghostspeak amulet *Washing bowl (obtained during quest) *Mirror (obtained during quest) Must talk to Filliman before making the Silver Sickle. Recommended: *Food, if you are a low-levelled player. *A weapon to kill the ghasts if you are a low-levelled player. *A Super energy potion might be helpful if you're wearing a lot of armour. *A Prayer potion in case you use up all of your druid pouches and you have to re-harvest fungus. Canafis teleport if you have completed Desert Treasure, for faster teleports to Canafis. |kills= *3 Ghasts (level 50) }} Mort Myre Swamp To start this quest, speak to Drezel. He is located in the passageway bordering Morytania and the forest east of Varrock (underground, beneath Paterdomus) When you talk to Drezel, he will give you six pies (3 meat and 3 apple) to take to Filliman Tarlock, a friend of his who lives in Mort Myre. He'll warn you about ghasts in the swamp that will rot your food. Do not worry about them, since you do not actually end up giving Filliman the food (do not feel guilty about using it for yourself). Put on your Ghostspeak Amulet now, and make sure you have it on throughout the quest. If the amulet has been lost, a player can always speak with Father Urhney in the Lumbridge Swamp to retrieve it. Go through the barrier south of Drezel into Morytania. Journey out of the temple and into Morytania, then south-east. When you reach a fence, look for a gate. Ignore the warning you will receive and go through gate to reach Mort Myre. You must use this gate. If you go east of Canifis and then south, Filliman won't appear when you try to enter his grotto. You will find Ghasts in this swamp, near-invisible NPCs who cannot be attacked and will attempt to rot your food. They often miss, but if you run out of food, they will hit damage on you. You also lose about 30 life points at random times when in the swamp. This will not happen in Filliman's Grotto. Go south in the swamp a ways until you see a grotto tree (the round island with the Summoning icon on the Minimap). Jump across the broken bridge to the grotto. Successfully crossing it will give you 15 exp for agility.If you fail you will swim straight across, you will lose a small amount of health. You will only receive 2 exp for agility if you fail. The Nature Grotto If you try to enter the grotto, Filliman Tarlock will come out. Only the black hole (entrance) on a tree has the enter option to appear on the grotto. It turns out that he has died and is now a ghost, so make sure you have an Amulet of Ghostspeak equipped and talk to him. He won't believe that he's dead, so take the washing bowl off the nearby table to find a mirror underneath. Take the mirror and use it on him. He will now believe that he is a ghost. After this he tells you to find his journal. Search the grotto tree to find it and give it to him. Filliman will tell you that he wishes to become a Nature Spirit, but needs your help to complete the transformation. He will give you a druidic spell that you can use to cast bloom. You can drop your scroll to obtain a new one from Filliman for prayer-free casts afterwards. Now you need to go back to Drezel and ask him to bless you. You now need to get three things: *'Something with faith' - Get Drezel to bless you. *'Something of nature' - After Drezel has blessed you, find a rotting log in the swamp and use the druidic spell next to it to make a mushroom grow. There is a small group of logs north-west of the Grotto. Pick it up and show it to Filliman. *'Something with the spirit-to-become freely given' - The used spell card. Now you need to go back to Filliman and do the following: *Use the Mushroom on the brown stone. *Use the Used spell card on the grey stone. *Stand on the orange stone. Tell Filliman you solved the puzzle. Don't drop the objects, use it with each stone. Filliman will ask you to come inside the grotto. Go inside and search the grotto. Filliman will then appear. Talk to him and he will become a nature spirit. He will then ask you to get a Silver sickle. If you do not have one, you can make one by using a Silver bar on a furnace with a sickle mould in your inventory. Then go back to Filliman and give him the sickle. He will bless it and give you back a blessed sickle. He will then give you a druid pouch and tell you to kill three Ghasts.(Note: If you have the silver sickle already in your inventory you must exit the grotto and re-enter.) Return to the swamp with the blessed silver sickle equipped and operate it to cast bloom (this costs a random number of prayer points). When you do it next to bushes, logs, and twigs in the swamp, you will be able to harvest pears, fungi, and stems depending on your surroundings. Use them with your druid pouch to fill it up. 3 harvests are needed to fill up your druid pouch. Note : It is best to fill your druid pouches once you are back inside of the Grotto as Ghast's will attack them and you may find yourself in a small predicament when you have no prayer point left to harvest more fungi ! When a Ghast attacks, it will use up one of your pouch's blooms, causing the Ghast to become fully visible and, attackable. Kill three Ghasts by using your druid pouch on the Ghast, then talk to the Nature Spirit again. If you can't find him, search the branch inside the grotto and he will appear. He will redecorate the grotto and reward you. You do not need to use the blessed silver sickle to kill the Ghasts. Rewards *2 quest points *3,000 Experience *2,000 Experience *2,000 Experience *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune *Access to Mort Myre swamp through the gate, which also allows easier access to Mort'ton and the Barrows activity as well as most of Southern Morytania, without having to cross the more dangerous Haunted Woods. *3 apple pies and 3 meat pies unless they were rotted by the Ghasts. *Access to Nature Spirit altar, where you can replenish and temporarily boost your prayer points by twenty. *Ability to fight Ghasts by using druid pouches. *If you lose your blessed sickle you can regain it by dipping a sickle in the prayer altar. *You will also gain 90 Experience, through killing the ghasts, which gain 30 Experience each. Music unlocked *Dead Quiet *Natural *Stillness *Waterlogged *Stagnant *Grotto *Bone Dance Required for completing Completion of Nature Spirit is required for the following: *Fairytale I - Growing Pains *In Search of the Myreque *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Lumbridge Sage *Legacy of Seergaze *Morytania Tasks: **'Easy:' "Fortified Spirit", "Struck A-Ghast" and "Blooming Marvellous" Trivia *All the blessing effects in the quest, including Drezel's blessing on the player, Filliman becoming a Nature spirit, turning the cave into the Nature grotto, Blessing the sickle and using the pouches on the ghasts are very similar to the Earth Blast effect before the spell update. When Filliman transforms into a Nature spirit, four "Earth Blasts" hit him with the visual effect like Earth Wave. *Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I braved the ghasts of Mort Myre and aided the ghost of Filliman Tarlock to become a nature spirit." *This quest seems to be a reference to Tom Bombadil of the Lord of the Rings. He was known for being a very powerul hermit who guided the Hobbits out of the Barrow-Downs. nl:Nature Spirit fi:Nature Spirit Category:Nature Spirit Category:Wikia Game Guides quests